deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie/@comment-27109830-20170107183928
The true final antagonist of over-the-top anime with the primary theme of evolution (said evolution would bring about the untimely demise of the human race as well as the entire planet) and accomplishing the impossible (so basically representing humanity's will to survive through any means neccesary), who were mostly kept hidden throughout their respective shows (tho small hints of their existence were there relatively soon), as they were mostly manipulating everything behind the scenes, with the Anti-Spiral keeping humanity from using Spiral Power from within his Super Spiral Space, manipulating Lord Genome and his creations to keep them under the surface, and Ragyo making everyone wear clothing composed of Life Fibers from REVOCS, manipulating her daughter Satsuki to submit to her will, and due to that, both are responsible for the creation of many things in their show, such as Gunmen/Goku Uniforms, Mugann/Covers, Nia/Nui, etc. Respectively. Both were the final challenge the protagonist had to face (said battle being in space), and were the toughest challenge at that, because of powers that would seemingly be the perfect counter towards everything the protagonist can do, only to eventually be overwhelmed by the latter's constant evolution (gaining a new form, and still, they were being overpowered due to AS/Ragyo starting to somewhat go all-out to counter that, until they were taken by surprise, as the Anti-Spiral was taken by surprise when Simon was able to produce Spiral Power in his Super Spiral Space, turning attacks like the Galactic Spiral Abyss, Extradimensional Labyrinth and the Infinity Big bang Storm (all of which being converted into Spiral for him to use, and the former two being designed to affect Spiral Beings and use their own Spiral against them), and Ragyo was taken by surprise when Ryuko took all this damage on purpose to grow stronger, as wel as the ability to absorb Life Fibers, making her Absolute Domination useless (all while AS and Ragyo were preaching to their opponent about the so-called "truths of the universe" while fighting them in space), also a big factor being that they tend to hold back, to make them suffer more, althus displaying their arrogant and cruel nature, despite their so-called good intentions, which just means the destruction of the world). Both also fought in a similar vein to the main hero, albeit not entirely, thus tesulting in sharing a lot of similar powers, as Anti-Spiral (like Simon) fought in a mecha that even looks similar to Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann, including the drills and other weapons they can create from scratch, which evolves into a Super state, like the STTGL, and Ragyo, like Ryuko, fights with swords made of ultra-hardened Life Fibers, and with a Kamui called Shinra Koketsu, which evolves into a stronger form called Absolute Domination, like how Senketsu evolves into Senketsu Fashion Week. Both also share personality traits as well as powers and abilities with the main antagonist of the first half of their short-running anime owned by Gainax, as Genome/Anti-Spiral share their intentions, indominable will, extreme intellect, temptation to plan ahead and let others do the fighting for them, as well as excitedness when given a real challenge (as it rarely happens), and that they are the absolute ruler of their area, and Ragyo and Satsuki share their classy attitude, cold and calculating demeanor, indominable will, and temptations to dominate others, or manipulate their subordinates in any way they see fit (Needless to say, Anti-Spiral and Ragyo have very similar personality traits). And the themes of black vs. white and Gurren-Lagann VS Kill La Kill are also there.